


Sing For Me

by myukisbyxer



Category: Jrock, Royz
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myukisbyxer/pseuds/myukisbyxer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “Whaaaaat…?” A tired Subaru whined through the receiver and Kazuki couldn’t help but laugh. It was relieving to hear that familiar voice whine at him as if it had been only yesterday they had split ways.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“I can’t do this.” He whispered as the panic raised inside of him once again. Tears were falling down his cheeks again. “I really can’t, help me.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set two years after Kazuki departs from Royz. And it will most likely tear you apart.
> 
> You can check my full archive out here: [Fanfic Archive](http://myukisbyxer.livejournal.com/24706.html)

“Are you comfortable?” The soft voice asked as his strong arms tucked his sick mother underneath a thick layer of warm covers.

“Yes.” His mother wriggled her body down a bit to cover her chin as well. “Thanks, my love.”

“It’s nothing, just go back to sleep now.” He ran his fingers through his mother’s hair and leant down to place a kiss on her forehead. His mother broke into a weak smile and she kissed him back on the cheek.

“It’s good to have you around.” His mother smiled, but changed quickly into a frown. “But, isn’t it getting lonely hanging around me all day long? I’d love to see you go outside for other reasons than buying medicine or shopping food sometimes.”

“I’m fine.” Kazuki kept a brave smile on his face but his mother was right. His heart was screaming out of loneliness.

“It can’t be fine when you have to take care of your own mother at your age.” His mother continued. “You should be out there, chatting with friends, having fun and getting yourself a nice girlfriend to marry and have children with...”

“I’ll have all of that when you get better.” The bright smile hadn’t faltered once while his mother had spoken. “But to get better you need to rest first.”

“You’re too sweet to be a child of mine.” His mother laughed. “Maybe you’re an angel sent from the heavens to take care of my poor human body?”

“I’m just a mere human who cares for his mother very much. That’s all.” Kazuki shrugged and smiled.

“I don’t believe you.” His mother winked. “But, promise me to at least talk with somebody else besides me and your father today, alright?”

“I said I’m fine.” Kazuki laughed, but his mother shook her head.

“No, just promise me.”

“I will.” The brave smile finally faded away beneath an expression filled with thoughts far away inside his mind. “I’ll call Subaru.”

“That sounds good.” His mother was fully aware of the friendship he used to have with the members of his former band. And even now after a couple of years away from each other they were still talking. Even though it happened less and less often. “Good night, my love.”

“Good night, mom.” Kazuki leant down to kiss his mother on the nose. The procedure had went the same way for a couple of weeks now. He was learning how to avoid the loneliness subject, but his mother still managed to remind him of it. It didn’t feel right to still bother the other members with his presence because he always ended up feeling like he didn’t belong with them anymore. And he almost wanted to drop the little contact they had, but physically couldn’t. Subaru and the occasional visit from Kuina was his only links to the outside world at the moment. And he treasured that more than anything else.

The blonde got up from his mother’s bed, turned the lights off and closed the door only enough so that he would still be able to hear if his mother called for him. The loneliness was really starting to become a problem and he knew just as well as his mother did that he needed other human contact than his parents’ at the moment. Maybe even intimacy. His thoughts subconsciously changed to Koudai’s red hair and naked body underneath him. He shivered and caught himself missing that night when the red-head had only looked at him, only touched him. It had been brutal when the pretty little bassist had told him they couldn’t continue and that it had only been a one-time thing, like Kazuki had been a toy he could play with until he was tired of him.

Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts he continued into the kitchen to see if there was something he could stuff his mouth with. He found a piece of chocolate, a couple of cookies and a can of soda to drown his feelings with. If the red-head had been brutal to him it was nothing compared to how brutal he was towards himself. And to munch on those sweets was one of the many things he always did to shove away everything that hurt inside of him. That and drowning himself in really bad dramas which only ran on suspiciously bad channels at weird hours. So, it was only natural that the next step was going to be to sit down in front of the TV. Again.

The volume was kept low as to not bother his mother more than necessary as he watched through the really bad plots with over exaggerated characters. But, still he felt closer to those characters than to any real human at the moment and with that comfort he continued to watch until he began dozing off. His heart almost dropped as his head fell back and his body jerked him awake again. He looked around and realized that the TV had been turned off and that he was covered in a blanket. In the darkness it took a couple of seconds for him to realize that it hadn’t been his mother who had tucked him in, but rather his father who had thrown a blanket on top of him, probably annoyed that his son hadn’t stayed awake to make sure his mother wasn’t calling for help inside their bedroom.

The feeling of being a failure hit him hard. What if his mother had called and he hadn’t heard her? What if it had been serious and she had been dying without him knowing it? What if his father had come home and his wife was dead because their son had fallen asleep in the couch? All those questions made his heart race as if he was running for his life and he cried. He was useless and he didn’t deserve all the love his mother gave him. Especially since he had almost killed her.  
The feelings wouldn’t stop storming inside of him and to calm himself down he did the only thing he could come to think of. He found his phone and soon heard the signals echo through his head as reminders for him that some things stays the same and slowly he was calming down. He was about to hang up when it finally answered.

“Whaaaaat…?” A tired Subaru whined through the receiver and Kazuki couldn’t help but laugh. It was relieving to hear that familiar voice whine at him as if it had been only yesterday they had split ways.

“I can’t do this.” He whispered as the panic raised inside of him once again. Tears were falling down his cheeks again. “I really can’t, help me.”

“What? Who’s this? Wait, I’ll just - ah!” The confused, newly awoken Subaru rustled around and it sounded like he had put the phone inside a washing machine for a second. “Sorry, I hit my head on the lamp.” He made a noise that signaled that he was yawning. “Kazuki, what are you doing up this late?”

“I just wanted to hear your voice.” To hear the other talk like he always had calmed Kazuki down even though the tears wouldn’t stop streaming down his cheeks.

“Are you okay? You sound as if someone tried to drown you.” The rustling at the other end continued and Kazuki wondered what the other was doing. “Do you want me to call Kuina?”

“No, I’m fine.” Kazuki sat down on the couch again and rested his head in his hands.

“Hang on, I’ll text Kuina with Tomoya’s phone.” Subaru’s way of totally ignoring what he said was adorable and he couldn’t think of any other person who would’ve calmed him down like he did.

“No, please don’t. I’m just having a little meltdown, I’ll be fine.” The voice that was speaking didn’t agree with what he was actually feeling and his heart was screaming for him to stop talking. “All I need is your voice, alright?”

“My voice?”

“Yeah.” Kazuki dried his tears as well as he could and tried to sound more cheerful. “You’re the best and cutest singer I know of.”

“Kazuki, I’m not-“

“Will you sing for me, please?” The words had come faster than he could think and for a second it was quiet over the phone. It was quiet long enough for Kazuki to have second thoughts and regret what he had asked the other to do.

“Are you sure? I’ve just woken up. It’s gonna sound terrible!” Subaru laughed and made Kazuki laugh as well.

“I don’t care, you’re still the best one I know of.” Kazuki really meant what he said. He had always found the way Subaru was singing soothing and healing and for the moment he needed just that extra comfort from the other.

“Alright, but don’t blame me if you go deaf.” Subaru laughed again. “What do you wanna hear?”

“Anything.”

“Nooo.” Subaru whined. “Suggest something”

“Something calm and encouraging, please.” There was a moment of silence on the other end. A moment which made Kazuki bite his lip and once again regret that he had said anything at all.

“Okay, hang on.” Subaru sounded determined and it was actually pretty cute. “Okay, I’ve got it.” And he started to sing just what was requested. At first there was only shock as Kazuki couldn’t believe that he was actually singing for him and then the tears started to run down his cheeks again. He listened carefully at every word that was sung to him and he appreciated every breath the other took to please him. It had been a long time since he had felt so cared for and now he wasn’t only crying because of his mistakes earlier. The tears were falling because of utter adoration for the other male who was singing for him.

“I love you, I miss you so much.” Kazuki couldn’t think as he blurred out those words out right after the last tone had died out.

“Stop it, you’re gonna make me cry as well.” There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Soft, barely audible sniffles started to sound through the receiver and Kazuki panicked again.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He rushed to say as he realized he had been a little too late in saying those words.

“I miss you too, come back, please.” Subaru whined. “Just for a day.” The soft voice on the other side of the phone tried to sound cheerful again. “We’ll do all the things we used to do.”

“I don’t know.” Kazuki frowned. He would’ve argued more, but there was a soft knock on the door. At first he thought he had heard wrong, but then he heard it again. He panicked as he thought that it could potentially wake his mother up and rushed to the door as quietly as he could.

“Please, just the five of us? It’ll be fun! Come on!” Subaru continued to whine as he made his way through the apartment.

“Wait, there’s someone at the door.” Kazuki unlocked the door and opened it.

“Oh, I’ll leave you two alone then.” The click in his ear didn’t make sense until he realized that Subaru had hung up on him. Suddenly a couple of thin arms surrounded his head and he was pulled in for a wholehearted kiss.

“I told him to not bother you.” Kazuki murmured as he locked his phone and let Kuina step inside.

“Don’t think about it. I was in the neighborhood anyway, so I thought that I’d pass by.” Kuina kicked off his shoes and arched an eyebrow when the brunette wouldn’t move a muscle. “Come on, relax. It’s just me.” Thin fingers touched a muscular arm and Kazuki slowly closed the door behind them. “Come on.” Kuina pulled his arm gently and watched as the brunette slowly locked the door as well. The purple-head patiently waited for the other to let go of the handle and then slowly led him back into his room.

“Kuina, I-“

“I know.” Kuina smirked as if that would answer all the questions. “It’s been a long time. I’ve missed you.” The soft voice was talking as quiet as it possibly could in order to not bother any of Kazuki’s parents. Lips searched for his and Kazuki didn’t know how to properly respond to all of this sudden attention. “Come on, it’s me.” Kuina patted the bed and the other sat down stiffly next to him with his eyes glued to the floor. “It’s not gonna work if you’re gonna do that.”

“I-I-”

“Shh, you know what? Lay down, let me take care of you.” Kuina smiled widely and watched as Kazuki lied down on his back as if he had been a robot and waited for the other to take the lead. “Hello? Do you recognize me?” The purple-head knocked carefully on Kazuki’s forehead as the other wouldn’t stop staring at him.

“I’m sorry. I just-“

“It’s fine.” Kuina touched Kazuki’s cheek and placed a kiss on it.

“O-okay.” The brunette was confused. Not that this hadn’t happened before, but just how fast everything had went from lonely emptiness to a partner in bed. And for now that was enough for him to let Kuina do whatever he wanted with his body.

“Don’t cry.” The purple-head pressed his lips against the brunette’s temple. He knew all the soft spots which made Kazuki calm down after a panic attack like this. “I’m here for you, we can take as long as you want.”

“Don’t leave me.” Kazuki begun to lose his reason and sense. He just wanted to feel more of the purple-head’s body and listen to his soothing voice and feel how it calmed him down altogether.

“Ah, watch it. I need my hair.” Kuina began kissing him down the neck as Kazuki’s nervous fingers let go of his hair. He hadn’t even noticed how hard he had been holding it until he let go. Instead he folded his arms around the thin body and pulled him close.

“Koudai smells different.” He heard the slap before he realized he had been hit.

“Don’t mention his name when you’re with me.” Kuina was fully aware of the desire Kazuki had for the red-head and it pained him every time he realized the brunette still wasn’t over him. “When you’re with me you’re only going to think of me, understand?” The purple-head took a grip around Kazuki’s jaw as if to warn him to mention the other’s name again. “Or don’t you want to do it with me?” He pouted and released his grip again.

“I wan… I do wanna do it with you. I’m sorry, Kuina. I’ve just… I’ve just been so lonely lately.”

“Shh, I understand.” Kuina placed a kiss over where he had hit the other. “He’s important to you, but now I want you to focus on me, alright? Or do you want me to randomly comment things about Tomoya while doing it?”

“No, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.” Kazuki was desperate for acceptance and rushed to the nearest apology to make Kuina stay with him.

“I’ll think about it.” Kuina pretended to still be hurt and pouted as he straddled Kazuki’s chest. He slowly started to unbutton his shirt and exposed the skin underneath. “I’m still not convinced you actually realize who I am.”

“Ah, you’re Kuina!” Kazuki stuttered underneath his breath as the purple-head started to kiss his way down his chest.

“Hmm? What was that?” Kuina purred as he reached the brunette’s bellybutton.

“Kuina! You’re Kuina.” The brunette’s strength slowly faded away with every new place the exploring tongue was reaching. Too soon it reached the beginning of his pants. “Kuina, I c-can’t hold it in for too long, are you sure-” He was interrupted by thin fingers aggressively undoing his pants and pulling them off. “N-no!” As soon as the tongue reached his length all the built up loneliness and tension shot up from deep within him and he released with a low, high-pitched squeal. His whole body was shivering and he felt like he had screwed everything up again.

“Kazuki.” Kuina whispered softly. “Kazuki, look at me.” He touched the brunette’s cheek and hovered above him with his face close enough to feel his breath on his skin. “Come on, it’s just me.”

“K-Kuin-“

“Shhh.” Kuina placed a kiss on his cheek. “It’s alright. You know me, right? I’m not gonna abandon you because you let go a little too early, you hear me?” The purple-head tried to wipe away the tears which fell down the brunette’s cheeks. “Honey, don’t cry. I’m here for you, alright? You can touch me, see?” Thin fingers wrapped around a muscular arm and guided it to let it touch his cheek. “Shhh, Kazuki, I’m not gonna abandon you. I’m here for you. Feel.” He let Kazuki touch his chest and wrap his arm around his thin waist.

“I-I haven’t talked to another human being besides my parents for six months.” Kazuki blurred out and Kuina smiled.

“I know, honey. We’re all thinking about you every day and we’re all missing you very much.” Kuina felt the couple of strong hands touch his cheeks and slowly eased him down to let Kazuki kiss him on his lips.

“Thanks for enduring my crazy meltdown.” Kazuki held Kuina close to him and he suddenly felt a strange calm radiate throughout his body. “If it had been anyone else…”

“They would’ve run for the hills.” The purple-head laughed lowly. “Don’t think I don’t know how you work, Kazuki, even though you’re working in a very odd way.” He pinched the cute little nose and kissed the brunette softly. “Have you calmed down a little now?” His voice was soft as he caressed the still wet cheek. Kazuki broke into one of his usual sunny smiles.

“Yes, thank you very much, Kuina.” The sincerity in the brunette’s voice made the purple-head smile. Their lips connected softly once more as both of them wanted to feel more of the other.

“Do you wanna…?” Kuina bit his lip as he arched his eyebrow. The brunette snickered lowly.

“Yes.” He pulled the other into his arms and began kissing him more and more sloppily, not caring how much he displayed his neediness to the other. It just made him happy to have another human being so close to him and he wanted to show that.

“Relax.” Soft hands caressed his bare skin, making goose bumps appear along the sensually placed trail the thin fingers made along their way up and down his chest. Kuina snickered as he noticed how the painfully slow pace drew a lot of soft sighs and low whimpering sounds from the brunette, noisily urging the other to explore more areas and wanting to tease him even more. He leant down against the bared skin and started to follow the thin fingers paths with his lips. The skin underneath him tightened up and he heard the soft moans that followed his actions. A hand crept up into his hair, but the purple-head carefully pushed it back where it belonged on the bed.

“A-ah! K-Kuina…!” Kazuki’s chest rose again, his hips thrusting up against him as the purple-head found his nipples. A smirk of victory appeared on Kuina’s face, a smirk that went unnoticed for the other as he was writhing underneath every touch the younger made on him. He continued to touch him painfully slow and teased every part of the sweaty skin he could reach as if he was torturing the other for releasing too early before. He started to slowly kiss his way down the toned stomach and reached to the still revealed length which slowly was brought back into a hard state. “Ah.” Kazuki went up on his elbows and tried to show him that it was unnecessary.

“Lay back, honey.” Kuina leant up and kissed him as he carefully pushed the other down again by his shoulders. “Let me do the work.” He carefully let his nails scrape the delicate skin from the shoulders to his hips as a warning to not interrupt his work again. The purple-head leant down between the brunette’s thighs again and carefully urged the other to lift one of his legs so he could reach a better position. His fingers softly grabbed the length and pressed it to his lips. Kazuki’s back arched as shivers visibly ran down his back. It was amusing to see him writhe like this.

“Fuck.” The brunette murmured and followed up with a lot of curses as Kuina started to take his entire length in his mouth. His breathing became irregular as all he felt was the purple-head’s tongue working him up and down. His head started to become empty and all he could do was to whine and moan as he was being pleasured. It felt like he had missed out on a whole lot the past few months alone and he quietly wished that he would’ve invited Kuina over earlier.

“You’re cursing a lot.” Kuina let go of the brunette’s length as he was happy with his work. The large eyes of the other opened up and his face broke up into a confused pout.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s cute.” Kuina swiftly removed his cardigan and the shirt underneath it as he straddled Kazuki’s hips. “It tells me that you’ve missed me as well.” He leant forward and placed a kiss on the brunette’s nose as the other couldn’t take his eyes off of his bared chest.

“I have missed you.” Kazuki knew that he couldn’t stop admiring the purple-head’s body, but he didn’t know how to appropriately react to such a sight. Somehow he had forgotten how to act completely.

“I know.” Kuina smiled and reached over to the night-stand. He roamed around for a while and seemingly not finding what he was looking for. He turned to look at Kazuki with a raised eyebrow and saw how the other had turned into a deep shade of red.

“I-I thought that it’d never happen anyway and it only made me depressed, so I threw them out.” It became quiet for one painfully slow moment.

“Naw, you’re really too cute.” Kuina broke into a soft laughter and caressed the brunette’s cheek lovingly. “Wait.” He reached for the cardigan he had disposed earlier and pulled out something from one of the pockets. “Luckily for you I was just down and bought some.”

“I-I-I-”

“Don’t beat yourself up about it, honey. See? It fixed itself.” Kuina ripped up the condom package and grabbed the brunette’s length again, giving it a few strokes before he carefully covered it in the sticky rubber. “Look at me.” The purple-head forced the brunette’s chin up to look at him as he undid his belt and opened up his pants. Kazuki had to take a deep breath to keep himself calm as the last piece of fabric hiding away the skinny body from him was thrown away from the bed.

“You’re beautiful.” The brunette more breathed that sentence than actually said it and gained a proud smirk from the younger.

“Stay there.” Kuina pushed him back before he could even think about moving up to kiss him. “Let me do the work.” His fingers stroke along the brunette’s length and picked it up carefully. He daringly stared into Kazuki’s eyes as he slowly let it slip inside of him.

“K-Kuina.” The brunette arched his back as he was swallowed up by the purple-head’s heat and his heart raced like never before.

“Yes, honey?” The purple-head leant in close and almost let their noses touch.

“More.” Kazuki whimpered and gasped as the skinny waist pulled up and sat down again. His hips automatically arched up to meet up with his movements.

“You’re so impatient.” Kuina chuckled and leant back again, stretching his back gracefully as he started thrusting his hips in a slow, steady pace, succeeding to draw soft whimpering sounds from the brunette every time his inner thighs met up with his sweaty skin. His eyes started to go out of focus, but he couldn’t stop looking at the way Kazuki writhed underneath him. It was clear that it had been way too long since Kazuki had any intimacy with anybody and he wasn’t afraid to show it. The needy touches and his arching hips revealed it all to him. It was in moments like this he wished that he would’ve had invited himself to the brunette’s house a lot earlier.

“A-ah! Kuina, I-I-“

”Shhh.” The purple-head put a finger to the soft lips and smirked. “I’m gonna be here all night, just let it go.”

“N-no, I meant… I love you, Kuina, I really do.” Kazuki smiled nervously as the purple-head first raised an eyebrow at him and then broke into a soft laughter.

“You’re too cute.” He touched his nose and winked. “I love you too, darling.”

“Please, tell me that again.” The tone the brunette used made Kuina realize how much he needed to hear that. He leant in to place a kiss on his forehead.

“I love you, Kazuki.” He touched his cheeks as he hips were still working the other up and down. “I love you so much that I want you to come back with us.” His voice was soft and for a moment he forgot that it was rude and selfish to ask Kazuki to come back to them. “We all love you that much.”

“I miss you so much.” The brunette hiccupped and Kuina realized he was crying again.

“Honey…” The purple-head placed his forehead against Kazuki’s, his hands were carefully caressing the wet cheeks and it took a couple of moments for the other to calm down again.

“Please, visit more often.” Kazuki leant up and stole a couple of kisses from the purple-head. “I-I think I’m-“

“Just let it happen.” The purple-head sat up again and thrust his hips harder, drawing all kinds of emotions from the brunette’s body. Everything went faster now. A couple of thrusts and then Kazuki made a low, high-pitched noise as his eyebrows furrowed. He released inside of the younger’s body with something that sounded like a squeal and Kuina couldn’t help but to snicker at how cute it was. The purple-head stopped thrusting his hips and watched how the brunette breathed heavily with his eyes closed. It went so quiet for a moment.

“K-Kuina…” Kazuki touched up the thin thighs and looked into the purple-head’s eyes. “Thanks, I-I-”

“I know.” The younger smirked as he pulled up his hips carefully and let the brunette slip out of him. “But, you don’t have to thank me. It just sounds weird when you do that.”

“I’m very grateful.” The brunette chuckled as Kuina groaned.

“I just thought I told you not to say things like that.” The purple-head pinched his nose and smacked his plush cheek just lightly enough to make a sound.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not.”

“No, you’re right. I’m not. I’m really grateful.”

“Are you going to help me or do I have to go and get some other company?” Kuina interrupted Kazuki harshly. It went a second of silence before the brunette fully understood what he had meant.

“Nononono! I’ll help you, I’ll help you! Please, stay!” Kazuki folded his arms around the thin waist and rolled them both over. The purple-head made a surprised sound and found himself lying on his back roughly where the brunette had been just a couple of seconds ago. “It was a long time ago I did something like this though.” Kazuki’s eyes averted from the purple-head’s still exposed body and felt how his cheeks slowly became more and more red. “Please, bear with me.”

“I’ve already stayed with you this long, I think I can handle a few more stumbling minutes.” Kuina laughed and used his legs to pull the other closer. “Now, use that pretty little mouth of yours to do something else besides apologizing to me, alright?” The purple-head saw how he sent chills down the brunette’s back as he bossed him around and he smirked.

“I love you.”

“I know.”


End file.
